I Give You My Heart
by krysCMM
Summary: COMPLETE!!rory and tristan spend a night together and then he just leaves to go to paris for two months...or does he?/


Title: I Give My Heart To You Pairing: Rory and Tristan Summary: This is a short story type of thing.  
  
Chapter One: Let Me Sleep  
  
The soft tapping on the balcony door jilted me out of the soft slumber I rested in. Making sure I was fully awake, I threw back the pale blue conforter and swooped my legs down to the carpeted floor. I walked over to the door to the balcony to check who it was. Sighing, I flicked the lamp on before unlatching the door and opening them, allowing him to come in.  
  
He shut the door behind him and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and stared at me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest and squinting at the new light in the room.  
  
"You wouldn't let me sleep." He stated simmply moving a step towards me.  
  
I didn't respond just yet. Instead, I stayed put and kept my eyes locked with his. "It's three in the morning." I spoke slightly above a whisper.  
  
"I know." Another step. "I knew you wouldn't mind."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "How are you so sure?" I asked moving around him and finding myself siting indian style on the bed.  
  
He smirked. "I know." He turned to face me fully. I starred up at him, biting my lower lip. He groaned.  
  
"Don't do that." He pointed at me.  
  
"What?" I asked liking the game. I liked teasing him. As much as he liked teasing me.  
  
"That. Biting your lip." He said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becasue I can't resist it." He spoke even softer. I stopped and he sat down on the bed. "Have you thought of me at all since the party?" He asked speaking of the party my grandparents had that night. That was where I was, actually. In my room at Grandma and Grandpa's house. I was staying there for two nights.  
  
I knew I couldn't lie. "Yeah."  
  
"he took my hand in his. "You're all I've thought about." He said truthfully. I felt my skin grow goosebumps and I shut my eyes, placing a mental feeling of how his hand felt on mine. I opened them to find his eyes on me. "Come here." He said simply, tugging on my hand and placing me, facing him, on his lap.  
  
We gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. "Why is it that I can't stop thinking about you?"  
  
I ran my hand through his soft hair and rested it on his shoulder, relaxing the tense muslces by massaging it, how I knew he liked. "I should ask you the same thing." I whispered in his ear before resting my forhead on his shoulder. He took the oppurtunity to gather my hair back and massage my shoulders too. I moaned as he continued.  
  
"I couldn't sleep... seeing you was the only thing that would help." He ran his hand through my hair. "Please let me stay with you tonight." I raised my head and looked him in the eye.He shut his eyes briefly. "Just hold me Rory. That's all I need right now." As if assuring me that was all he wanted.  
  
"I knew that having him there could lead to all kinds of problems, such as if someone found us, but I couldn't say no to his pleading voice. And I couldn't lie in saying I didn't want him to. I did. I got off him, shut the light off, and curled into the bed, raising the cover waiting for him to climb in.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and snuggled in next to me. He kissed me softly on the lips. "Thank you." He whispered before nuzzling against my neck. centerp **** /center/p I woke an hour later. The happenings of what had happend came back to me. I turned my head to face him. He was so peaceful and content. His right arm was protectivly holding my waist as we both laid on our stomachs. I smiled at him and fell right back to sleep centerp****/centerp  
  
The next time I woke up was at eight. I knew I had to wake him, but he looked so cute. I touched his touseled blonde hair and drew his head closer to mine, giving him a sweet kiss that stirred him awake. .  
  
"Hi." He said in a husky voice. "What time is it?"  
  
"Eight."I replied holding his hand in mine. "Ever one will be up soon." He sighed and nodded, knowing he had to leavfe. He put on his shoes and I walked him to the balcony.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay, Rory." He whispered before catching my lips in his. We pulled apart and he clibed down safely. He waved before jogging in the front of the house and to his car parked alittle down the street.  
  
I went back and laid in the warm bed that held the lingering smell of Tristan's cologne. He knew exactly what I liked. I stayed that way until grandma came in and woke me an hour later.  
  
"Rory, honey, do you know where Tristan is? The DuGrey's called looking for him. They were supposed to be going to Paris for the summer and he wasn't there." I was shocked. Tristan didn't tell me anything about Paris.  
  
"I...I dont know." I wasn't lying. I didn't know where he went after he left an hour before.  
  
She nodded. "Okay, breakfast will be in half an hour." With that she left the room. ' centerp ****/center/p  
  
I tried to reach him all day but he wasn't answering his cell phone. I couldn't believe he'd just stay with me all night and then just go to Paris for two months with out even telling me. I laid in the bed, letting the tears freely fall as I remembered how great the night felt to have him there. There was a knock on the balcony door. At first, I thought I was dreaming, or hearing things, but it came again. I got up and opened the door to reveal Tristan standing there.  
  
I threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I'd ever given. "Tristan Dugrey where have you been. I was calling you all day, and my grandma said you went to Paris and..." I was hysterical.  
  
"Hey.." he slouched down to my level and looked into my eyes. He kissed my forhead and pulled me towards him in another hug. "Shhh. I'm sorry. I'm going to Paris." I backed away and looked at him, my mouth still in a pout.  
  
"You're not?" I asked wiping the tears from my face. He smiled and brushed the remainder of the tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
"My parent's thought I was going. But they decided not to inform me that we were going until after the party. I told them I didn't want to go. But they thought I'd come through oviously in the morning."  
  
"You can't pass up Paris."  
  
"Rory, I've been there before. More than once."  
  
"But what about all those hot french girls that would just swoon over you." I asked innocently.  
  
He smiled at me. "I don't need french girls. I have you here..." I blushed. "Plus, I've already been with all the hot ones." He joked. I glared at him and playfully pushed him. "Ow.." He laughed. "I'm sorry Rory. I should have told you last night. But I really didn't think they'd actually think I was going."  
  
"It's okay." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him. "You really scared me though, DuGrey. You owe me something nice."  
  
"How about my heart." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Deal. You already have mine." His smile widened and he closed the distance between us with a sweet kiss.  
  
THE END Hope ya'll like it! REVIEW PLEASE 


End file.
